Lore Sheet: Earth-314159 (Zombies)
I want to die. Setting I want to die even more. Factions Good *'Police Force: '''When joining the police force, you aren't all talk, you aren't there to eat donuts. You're there to take back cities. To take on small scale wars against zombies. Although your firepower isn't great, you have connections to many, including the mayor and governor, who can easily make something happen. You are incredibly bent on the concept of justice to rid the world of injustice and will follow the law in order to end the reign of the zombies. *'Militia: You take orders from the government and only the government. Failing to carry out these orders may result in detachment from the Armed Forces, converting you to a mere lower class individual. Your firepower is insane in comparison to the police force, but must also be used responsibly.You have witnessed more deaths than any of the other parties focused on the good of society, and it will always stay that way. *'Science (Good): '''Your goal is quite simple. You must create a formula that will save mankind from zombies. It may be a serum that reverts the infected, a drug that attracts and destroys zombies, or even a nuclear-scale weapon that will wipe out every undead on the planet. Your entire life is dedicated to this, and for good reason; If you lose dedication, then it may cost your life. Evil *'Mafia: 'You want nothing more than for the mob to become the supreme power of the world. You will kill anyone, whether they be a zombie or human, so long as they refuse to submit to the Mafia. Your faction enjoys torturing and killing individuals, attempting to rebuild many into slaves of sorts. The Mafia is ruthless and independent, using their powers to watch the world burn. *'Zombies: You have submitted to the Zombies. You let them bite you, of course, converting you into a zombie. Whether you submit by choice or not, your role in the Zombies is to end the world. You want nothing short of an apocalypse, in which case all humans have been converted, the Zombies then putting themselves to rest, ending all life on earth. *'Russians: '''In this case, you will take your power to the extremes, using nuclear weaponry and radiation to your advantage, attempting to start another war. You will kill anyone in your path unless they have been drafted by the Russian government. Unless you live on a different continent, far from Russia, you are not safe. Once drafted, there is no leaving, and you will continue to end lives, innocent and guilty. *'Science (Bad): Your entire purpose in joining the dark side of science is to find out what makes the Zombies, well, Zombies, and use that to create a new generation of life, one in which all are Zombies. This kind of Science will attempt to rule the world in finding out their genetic makeup and brain waves, depriving themselves of sleep and basic necessities. When joining the evil Scientists, you will eventually become insane, and completely driven to create a Zombie generation. Independent *'''Street: *'Upper Class:' Classes Offensive ''Speedy *'Availability: XXX *'''Weapons: XXX *'Abilities:' Enhanced Speed (30 mph sprint) *'Summary:' XXX ''Soldier *'Availability: XXX *'''Weapons: XXX *'Abilities:' Enhanced Arms Knowledge, Peak Human Condition *'Summary:' XXX ''Pyromaniac *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Abilities: Heat Resistance (190°C Max) *'Summary:' XXX Defensive ''Brute *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Abilities: Enhanced Strength (3,600 psi) *'Summary:' XXX ''Heavy *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Abilities: Enhanced Durability (Can take four tons at a time) *'Summary:' XXX ''Demolitionist *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Summary: Blast Resistance, Demolitions Expert *'Abilities:' XXX Support ''Sniper *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Summary: Enhanced Accuracy, Enhanced Vision *'Abilities:' XXX ''Medic *'Availability: XXX *'Weapons: '''XXX *'Summary: Healing Factor, Medicine Expert *'Abilities:' XXX Types of Zombies XXX Category:Lore Sheets Category:King Kuda Sheets